


The Lucky One.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the movie 'The Lucky One'; Louis Tomlinson's life is saved by a paper plane necklace engraved with 'Randallette, Oklahoma' and 'Harry.'. After Louis' enlistment is up, he and his dog Callie go in search of the owner of the necklace, to thank them and give it back. What Louis finds isn't what he expected - a broken family, a sad little girl, and a wildlife reservation in need of some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, saw a post on my tumblr about this, and I was inspired. I'm just kind of messing around with it, but let me know what you think, alright?  
> Also, for this entry: Warning for minor character death, wartime violence, excessive blood.

It was a silver necklace that did it. Simple, silver chain with a simple, silver paper airplane pendant on it. Under the right wing, _Randallette, Oklahoma_ was engraved; under the left, a simple _Harry_. That was it. That was what saved Louis’ life. 

Louis had just come out of a siege of a little village off Afghanistan, and Louis had to watch with a loaded and aimed gun as a comrade shot a young boy, maybe nine years old, because he was running towards them with a bomb strapped to his chest. It was for the best; the boy was going to die. Louis was just thankful that the shot was clean and the boy was dead before he knew it. It was sick, what some of these people did to their children to get rid of them. As soon as the boy went down, Louis swung his gun up to point at the citizens around the area, along with the rest of his troop at his side. Aiden broke rank and sprinted to the boy’s body, diffusing the bomb as quickly as he could. 

When Louis heard a click, he breathed a sigh of relief. The bomb was diffused, the boy had died painlessly, and no one else had gotten hurt.

Louis dropped his gun down and to the left as he walked, peering around for any signs of danger. 

He swore mildly to himself as something glinted off the sun and shone straight through his sunglasses, blinding him a bit. Louis paused and started walking over to the glint – they weren’t on any missions, now that the boy had gone down and the bomb made benign – ignoring the casual inquiries. 

When Louis was finally in front of the glaring silver on the ground, he bent to retrieve it, brushing the sand off it. A silver chain, with a silver paper airplane. 

The second Louis touched it, had it in his curled fingers, an explosion blew him off his feet, hurdling him at least ten feet forward. Louis’ breath disappeared as he landed on the ground, and he curled in on himself and covered his head, peering around as well as he could behind him. Most of his unit were laying on the ground, some dead, others screaming or moaning in agony, the rest twitching or sputtering up blood as they lay there, stilling in their last moments.

That boy had been a diversion tactic.

When the debris stopped falling, Louis unfolded himself, crying out as emotional agony seared through him as he faced his mostly dead unit. He brought a hand up to press to his intercom. “Back up, request for back up! Unit One Seven Six Charlie, there’s been an explosion, multiple down, multiple dead!”

Louis let go of his intercom and he started running back towards his unit, pressing two fingers against jugulars of his unit, fighting to stay calm as he found no pulse, weak pulse, no pulse, no pulse. He carried on and sank to his knees when he heard the fizz of the intercom and then: “Unit One Seven Six Charlie, this is Unit Eight Oh Three Tango; back up is on its way.”

Louis’ fist itched and he looked down at his hands – his right one drenched in the blood of his men. In his left hand sat the silver necklace.


End file.
